


Sensual Massage

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Poem gives her boyfriend a massage, and things quickly turn steamy. Poem belongs to katelynsilvernosestarstable on tumblr.





	Sensual Massage

Jupiter had been hard at work training for his next wrestling match all week. Being so heavily involved with CHILL, the man didn't get to participate in his favourite sport all that much. But, finally, his schedule had cleared up with CHILL enough so that he could wrestle again. And honestly, Poem was a little relieved at that- she loved having sex with Jupiter, but he could be quite rough when he was pent up like this. Not that it hurt a lot, it was just... painful afterwards.

Now, though, it was Jupiter in pain as he groaned and muttered about a sore back as they sat on the couch together trying to watch a movie. While working with CHILL gave him a decent workout, he was rather out of shape.

"Can I help in any way?" asked Poem, sitting with her hands fluttering around his back. She wasn't sure if touching him would make the pain worse.

"You can try," said Jupiter with a wince. 

"Okay, I'll go grab the oils, you go and lie down on the bed," said Poem.

"Should I strip naked?" asked Jupiter, giving her a look. Poem's cheeks turned pink, but she nodded. She told herself that he was too sore to be too rough. Maybe she'd be on top this time, which was honestly a little exciting.

Poem was a little surprised to find that her hands were shaking as she got the massage oils out of the bathroom cabinet. It wasn't from hunger or anything, either, she was just... nervous. Maybe her little hands wouldn't be able to get the knots out of Jupiter's back, or maybe she'd hurt him, or maybe...

Or maybe she'd do a good job, and he'd roll over and pull her on top of him, and that made Poem grin and walk to the bedroom with a new determination in her eyes.

Jupiter was already lying on the bed, and Poem blushed when she saw his naked body laid bare for all the world to see. Or, more specifically, for her to see, as she was the only one here.

"Took you long enough," Jupiter grumbled.

"Sorry," said Poem. She held the oils up with a smile. "But I found these."

"Bless you, you're an angel," said Jupiter, getting comfortable on his stomach. Poem knew that he'd soon get uncomfortable in that position if she did her job properly, but she only blushed and closed the door before walking over to her boyfriend. There, she put the oils down on the bed for a moment and stripped down until she was completely naked. The air in here was a little cool, and she shivered, but the thought of giving Jupiter a naked massage warmed her up quite a bit. She sat down on the bed beside him, poured some oil into her hand, and started rubbing his neck.

"Now, let's make you feel all better. Apparently, this is supposed to feel as good as it smells," said Poem, enjoying the delightful scent of the oil. It rubbed into Jupiter's skin quite easily, making it shiny.

"Ahh, that feels good," Jupiter murmured, and Poem blushed at his moan. She rubbed her thumbs in circles, digging them in slightly, and moved her hands down to his shoulders. Jupiter seemed to enjoy this, groaning in pleasure. Poem straddled his back, being careful to place her knees on either side of him, and put more pressure into what she was doing.

"You're really tense," said Poem, feeling the hard muscles beneath her hands. 

"Yeah, I've been tensing up from my injury," said Jupiter. He moaned again as Poem managed to ease a knot in his shoulders, and she felt herself getting wet from the sounds he was making.

Once his shoulders were done, Poem moved down to Jupiter's back, though she was slightly hesitant at first, knowing that this was where Jupiter was hurting the worst. He hissed air out through his teeth as she touched the middle of his back, and she flinched.

"It's okay, I know it'll feel better soon," said Jupiter. "And you didn't hurt me, I hurt myself."

"O-okay," said Poem, and pressed her thumbs into the sore sport. Jupiter groaned in pain, and Poem felt bad but dug her thumbs in more and started moving them in circles.

"Use more pressure," said Jupiter. Privately, Poem thought that Jupiter should probably see a chiropractor or a professional masseuse for this, but she was willing to do her best. Curling her hands into fists, Poem started digging her knuckles into Jupiter's back, rolling her fists and trying to get rid of the pain.

"Is this okay?" asked Poem. Jupiter's answer was a loud moan that made Poem blush to the tips of her ears.

"Oh yeah, that's so much better," said Jupiter, and Poem felt the spot she was working become more tender. The knot was eased, and she grinned. She'd done it!

"I'll do the rest of your back anyway," said Poem. "Don't want to create another knot."

"I'm not complaining," said Jupiter. "Though, there is another stiffness you might be able to help with."

"Oh?" said Poem, her heart pounding as she moved her hands further down his back, alternating between rolling her knuckles and rubbing with her thumbs. She knew exactly what he meant. "And what might that be?"

"This," said Jupiter, rolling over and holding Poem up so that she didn't fall. Poem ended up hovering over his hard cock, but she hesitated.

"You'll have to grab a condom, my hands are oily," said Poem.

"But the bedside table is all the way over there," said Jupiter, grabbing her hips. "Come on, just this once. Take pity on your injured boyfriend."

"It's 'just this once' once a week at this rate," said Poem with a laugh, but she allowed Jupiter to pull her down onto his cock. She gasped in pleasure at the feeling of him inside her, and moved her hips to get seated properly.

"Ahh, just what I needed," said Jupiter, thrusting his hips up a little. Poem moaned and moved down as he moved up, moving her hips as she rode him. She put her hands on Jupiter's chest to steady herself, moaning at the way he moved inside her. His hands drifted up Poem's sides, fingers brushing her skin tantalisingly gently, and Poem moaned and arched her back. This motion made her hips move so that Jupiter's cock was in just the right spot, and she cried out in pleasure as she came back down on him.

"Yes, that feels wonderful," Poem murmured, her face heating up and her breath coming in pants as she continued quickly moving her hips on him. Jupiter leaned up a little, his hands grazing the underside of her breasts, and Poem moaned louder. Jupiter cupped one breast, moving his thumb over the nipple, and Poem was sure that blushing this much was bad for her blood pressure.

Jupiter sat up and kissed her, and Poem dug her fingernails into his slippery back as she moaned into his mouth. She moved her hips a few more times, then shuddered against him as she reached her orgasm.

Now, however, Jupiter lifted her off his lap and stood up. Poem looked at him curiously.

"Get on your hands and knees," said Jupiter.

"Oh," said Poem, understanding exactly what was happening. She took the position, not even embarrassed at how she looked, and noted with delight that Jupiter opened the top drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a little packet. He tore it open, and Poem braced herself. But she still almost ended up with her head in the pillow when Jupiter thrust inside her. She moaned loudly as she got her arms under her, still sensitive from before, and Jupiter chuckled. She knew that he was grinning, too.

"You know what, I'm feeling so much better now," said Jupiter. He started thrusting hard, and Poem struggled to hold herself up.

"Glad I- ah- could help," said Poem, moaning and clutching the sheets as Jupiter hit the right spot again. She gasped as Jupiter's fingers gripped her hips a little tighter and pulled her closer to him. With Jupiter fucking her like this, Poem's moans filled the air, and she came again rather quickly with a gasping moan of his name.

"God, you're beautiful," Jupiter murmured, leaning down to kiss Poem's neck, and Poem moaned softly at the gesture.

"I love you," Poem murmured, trying to brace herself. She knew that Jupiter would need to go very hard and fast now to bring himself over the edge, and she wasn't sure if her arms and legs would be able to hold her up. They were already trembling.

"You know I love you too," said Jupiter, giving her another kiss, and then he straightened up with his hands on Poem's hips and started going harder and faster than before. Poem gave herself over entirely to the passion and pleasure of it all, very much enjoying the way Jupiter's fingers dug in and his breathing grew more ragged and he started to moan. She also enjoyed the slick sounds of their bodies moving together, and the feeling of that, too. Even as she felt like one more orgasm would cause her to pass out, Poem very much looked forward to her next one. And Jupiter's, of course.

As Jupiter got closer to his orgasm, his fingers dug in harder, and Poem knew that it would leave a mark. But she didn't care. Nobody would see or question the finger marks on her hips, and, if they did, it was none of their business. Besides, a little painful reminder of so much pleasure wasn't entirely a bad thing. And Jupiter always made it up to her, feeling bad for marking her beautiful skin.

At last, Jupiter reached his orgasm with a shout of pleasure, and thrust in deeper until he'd emptied his load. Then, he pulled out, and Poem collapsed onto her stomach, panting.

"Thank you for the massage," said Jupiter, rolling her over onto her back so he could kiss her. He ran his fingers through her hair, and Poem happily returned the kiss but had to pull away so she could breathe.

"My pleasure," said Poem. "Quite literally." She laughed, and Jupiter joined in her laughter and kissed her again.

After a few minutes of kissing, though, Jupiter noticed that his girlfriend was quite tired.

"Would you like to get some rest?" asked Jupiter.

"I feel kind of bad because you did all the work," said Poem, twiddling her fingers.

"I don't mind," said Jupiter, stroking her hair. "You just don't have the same stamina that I do. Just like I can't ride horses as well as you do."

"You can't ride at all," said Poem, giggling.

"Hey, I can try," said Jupiter. Poem kept giggling at the thought of big, buff Jupiter on horseback. Maybe a Shire would be able to carry him, or one of the stronger horses like a Tinker or North Swedish Horse.

"I should give you a riding lesson one day," said Poem. "Everyone should try riding." Jupiter raised an eyebrow, and Poem blushed and weakly punched his arm. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Hehe, sorry, I'm just that mature, I guess," said Jupiter. He kissed her forehead. "You can rest, my dear."

"Ugh, but I've got oil all over me," said Poem.

"So do I," said Jupiter. "I'll get us some towels."

"Thank you," Poem murmured, closing her eyes.

Jupiter was only gone for a few moments but, by the time he returned to the bedroom with the towels, Poem was already snoring softly. Jupiter chuckled and sat down beside her, taking her hands and wiping the oil off of them with a soft towel. Poem murmured sleepily but didn't wake. Though she would have been useful to get the oil off his back properly, Jupiter didn't mind having to towel the oil off of himself. She could sleep for now, she usually did after sex. He covered her up with the bedsheets, and smiled at how comfortable she looked. Then, Jupiter left the room, closing the door behind him. Maybe he could get some more training done while she slept.


End file.
